


Catch Fire

by DontRememberMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika - Freeform, F/M, Manga & Anime, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontRememberMe/pseuds/DontRememberMe
Summary: Tensions rise and time will eventually run out for the young lovers. What happens when Mikasa fears being left alone? When she wants to adopt the pain that she's watched Eren go through alone all these years?...





	1. Life Decisions

"I don't care for the risks! I already know them all damn it! I've had to watch Eren go through most of it by himself! Just, for the love of God, give me the fucking shot..." Mikasa hissed, becoming impatient

Hanji bit her lip and looked to Captain Levi, the only time she felt unsure about any experiment regarding Titans was now. Usually, she would be all over something like this. But, Mikasa was one of the best eleite soldiers the Scouting Regiment had to offer. She was worth 1,000 good men, and God be damned if they lost her ability. Her quick judgement and cold mind. Ackermans were a by-product of Titan Science after all. A dangerous Rarity of a breed that even Zeke himself was afraid of.

Hanji sighed "Mikasa, Sweetie, I know how much you want to do this... But you have to understand... This... Has a possibility of failing like everything else does. You are at risk here and there might not be anything I can do if things go south... I'm not even 100% sure of the in and outs of this yet... Hell, I don't even know if Erens titan spinal fluid will work like the original serium worked on Armin, I didn't even get the chance to test it..."

"That's why I'm your test subject, isn't it? Like Eren is?... If it works then it works. We'll know how to make those Monsters by will... If not then... I die. Simple. I understand."

"Think, Ackerman. Make sure this is a choice you won't regret either way. If you die, that's it. It'll be your own fault." Levi spoke monotonusly "You never get to see your precious Eren again or your friends if this doesn't work."

"Give. Me. The. Shot." She spoke slowly, anger and impatience dripping off of her tone like fire.

Levi sighed and nodded once, glancing to Armin with a knowing look.

"Arlert. Let's do this. Prepare yourself for when Mikasa turns into one of those mindless beasts. Not that I've not seen her act like one before." Levi spoke, adding a touch of crude humour.

Mikasa shot the older male a quick glare as Armin nodded quickly to the order from his Captain and glanced to Mikasa with a worried expression.

"Armin, you'll do fine... Just remember to stay in control... You don't want to be like Eren when he loses his..."

"Mhm, from all the training we've been through with your new ability, you'll do super... And we have practiced this specific ability of yours for a couple weeks now." Hanji comforted

"Right. Now, give her the shot four-eyes."

Hanji nodded and tapped the needle, some fluid dripping from the end. Mikasa swallowed thickly and nodded, readying herself to become the Monster, the Enemy itself. Her body tensed as she felt the needle penetrate her skin. Before she knew it, her sight blurred and she got up to weakly stumble around, noticing everyone other than Armin move to a safe distance from her as she felt her heart beat loudly in hear ears. Hanji and Levi were in a ready defence position, steady hands on the handles of their swords if the situation turned dire and called for their ever ready aid. The last thing she saw was Armin taking a stance as he cut his hand with a trusty knife, quick and hot yellow lightening striking down on him as he turned into the very thing that was bestowed on him by desperate force to keep him alive, the very thing that humanity within the walls came to fear and loathe for those who saw it, alive, dead or dying those years ago on the day that Wall Maria fell, as steam surrounded him. And that's when her vision turned black, feeling the very same light, energy and sensations around herself.


	2. Accepting Fate

Mikasa! Mikasa stop! This isn't you, try and gain control! Mikasa!"

"God damn it!"

"Mikasa! Can't you hear us?!"

A loud monstorious screech snapped her out of her nightmare, what was that dream about again?...

. . .

Mikasa woke up in the Medical Bay back at base the following morning, the sound of a steady heartbeat monitor pushing her into fuller consciousness. Her delicate-but-deadly fingers twitching slightly before she awoke with a gasp, like a dead corpse rising from it's grave. Her breathing was heavy as she looked around. What happened last night? A sudden sharp pain shot through her head, pushing that thought to the side for her. Her last memory of Armin suddenly flashed in her mind, the sweat running down his face, the concerned look in his eyes... A... Yellow glow?...

The lightening.

Her eyes widened and she shot up from her bed a little too quickly, still having not caught her breath as she quickly placed her hands on the bed by her sides for support, as if it would still her blurred vision.

"Mikasa? You're awake!" Hanji bounced to her side a couple seconds later, taking her hands in her own "How are you feeling? Different? Do you have an increased appetite? Do you feel sick? Stronger?"

"Hanji, please..." She groaned quietly, every one of her questions feeling like daggers to her brain "What happened?..."

Hanji grinned wildly "It worked. You consumed every part of Annie Leonheart and took on her ability. You are now the Female Titan."

Her eyes widened slightly "So Armin broke through the Crystal?... It actually worked?... Did he make it back out okay?..."

"Yes, he's deffinatly getting the hang of this. Like you'll get the hang of it. Maybe you and Armin can help eachother out, I know he's still confused about a couple things and of course he's still new to this himself. But, from the information I know about your Cadet training days, you are a fast and exquisite learner. I mean, you graduated at the top of your class aswell." She beamed "This is deffinatly going to be an interesting combo I'd like to do research with. If you'll let me. The more we know the better of course~"

"Maybe when I get out of here... Can I leave now?... Do you know where-"

"Where Eren is?" She grinned, finishing her sentance "Of course. It's still early, he and Armin should be in the dining hall. But are you well enough to walk right now?... You look a little paler than usual. I wouldn't want you to faint."

"I'm fine..." she sighed softly "I know that you and Corporal Levi will keep a watch over me for now anyway. Weather I consent to it or not."

"Well of course we will! We just want to make sure you're alright. We'll watch over you as much as we watch over Eren and Armin. They're just as unstable." She assured

"Alright, fine... But I am anything but unstable..."

"Another thing... You're going to tell Eren soon arn't you?"

"I... I will... Eventually..."

"Just make sure he stays calm after you break the news. He's been having more nose bleeds lately." She sighed in concearn

Mikasa nodded and went to sit up, freezing as soon as the covers fell from her upper body, feeling cold breeze. Her face darkened and her eyes widened, moving her arms quickly to cover her bare assets "H-Hanji, my clothes..." she spoke, quietly mortified.

"Ah, don't worry about it. It is just us Gals in the room after all~" She smiled

"Oi, you were supposed to alert me when Ackerman woke up." Levi spoke, suddenly appearing in the doorway, seeming unamused "And for the love of God I thought I told you to get her a spare set of clothes for her from her room." He pinched the bridge of his nose

"Would you leave?!" Mikasa hissed, throwing one of her pillows his way

Levi ducked and avoided the soft blow, raising a thin eyebrow "What? Not like I haven't seen a female body before."

"Get out!"

"Like you can give orders to your Captain." He tisked "Hurry up and get dressed. I'll leave breaking it to the Suicidal Bastard to you."

Mikasa glared at the shorter male as she watched him leave, taking her clothes from Hanji and fighting the urge to throw her other pillow at the back of her Captains head.

"Believe me, you get used to it." Hanji chuckled softly

She sighed, taking her clothes and started to get dressed "Don't think I ever will. I still hate him for what he did to Eren in Court."

"Mikasa, you know he did what he did to save Erens life..."

"Yeah but that couldn't have been the only way..."

Hanji shook her head "The past is the past, let's look forward, yeah?"

"Fine..." she moved to put her boots on before standing

Hanji nodded "Good."

Hanji smiled and waved her off as she left to go to the dining hall, getting to the doors when her vision blurred again, feeling her legs go weak. She pursued, pushing the doors open with suddenly weak arms. Then suddenly, everything went dark again. All sounds that tried to filter through her ears were blurred, hearing a hushed frantic voice next to her. She opened her eyes, the same state of haziness preventing her from seeing the face above hers clearly "... Sa... Kasa ...Ikasa... Mikasa?! Hey, are you okay?!..."

She blinked, everything coming into focus at once "Eren?..." She spoke out quietly

"Jesus, what happened?... You should go lay down... I was wondering why you hadn't come out of your room yet. You're usually first up. Are you sick or something?..."

"I guess you could say that..." She muttered

Armin bit his lip anxiously "Come on, Eren. We should help her her back to her room."

"No, I'm okay..."

"Mikasa, come on..."

"I said I'm fine." She spoke dangerously sternly

Armin and Eren sighed, exchanging a worried glance with eachother. Mikasa pushed herself up from the floor slowly, Eren quickly going to help her. She glanced to him, suddenly feeling her stomach drop, breaking her eye contact with him a second later. She pulled her much cherished red scarf up and over her face, just above her nose. Mikasa was never the one to feel guilty, regret even, but she felt the heavy weight of her secret on her shoulders suddenly and then reality finally kicked in for her for real this time. Sure, everyone dies. But she knew for sure, especially with the regiment they chose to enlist in. Death was a part of their job. But she knew that she and her childhood friends would live a short life. Eren would be first to go, then Armin... Then her. She would be the last to go after being left on her own. She already accepted her fate, her friends fate. But she couldn't stand the thought of a world without Eren...

"Mikasa?... Okay, we really do need to get you back to bed now..." Eren sighed in concearn

Mikasa blinked, pulling herself back into reality. Her head wasn't the best place to be right now. She didn't even notice Eren had pulled her halfway to her room already "Why?..."

"What do you mean why?... I know you don't sleep well but God, you need more. And I'm not leaving you alone till you go back to sleep." He continued gently pulling her to her room.

"Eren..."

"What is it?"

"I... Nothing..."

Eren sighed softly and pulled her inside, closing the door behind them "Can you stop lying to me? Please?..."

Her eyes widened as she slowly glanced up to him "What?..."

"I know when you're hiding something from me. So tell me. You know you can tell me anything, Mika." He spoke softly, pulling her close.

It was no secret that Eren and Mikasa were together. Everyone knew they would be ever since their training days. Everyone was happy when they eventually revealed their status, Jean eventually sucked it up of course. As much as he disliked Eren some of the time, he was happy Mikasa was finally happy.

"I can't... You won't like it..." She spoke quietly into his shoulder

"Try me..."

"Eren please-"

"What's wrong Mikasa?..." He asked more desperately "Is it me?... Have I done something?... God, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Eren, it's not you..."

She exhaled a shaking breath, swallowing thickly as she wrapped her arms around his neck the more closer he pulled her against his warm body, trying his best to comfort her as her nails started to slightly dig into him "I... I'm the new Female Titan..."


	3. Painful Disbeleif

Eren blinked "What?... Mikasa, that's not funny... What type of sick joke is that?..." He took hold of her shoulders and pulled her back, looking at her. He's seen her a million times, he knows every detail of her face already and every part of her body, but he was looking at her as if it was the first they met.

Mikasa bit the inside of her cheek hard. She knew he wouldn't take it well. Her stubborn Boyfriend of hers was in denial "Eren, I'm being serious... This isn't a joke..." She spoke slowly and carefully as she kept eye contact with his confused teal eyes, as difficult as it was.

"You... You need more sleep that's all. Mikasa, you must have been dreaming. Maybe you hit your head on the last expedition or something? Geez..." He rubbed her arms before trying to examine her head for any cuts or bruising.

Mikasa shook her head and took his hands in her own, holding them firmly to try and ground him. "Eren, believe me... I wouldn't lie to you, I'd never... I'm not making this up... Please don't hate me..." her voice cracked, tears suddenly glazing her eyes and threatening to spill down her pale complexion.

Eren let out something between a humorless sigh and chuckle, shaking his head as he looked away "That's impossible, Mikasa. Annie... She's still in the crystal... Nothing can destroy that... We've tried everything, remember... So just stop!"

Her room fell silent, the echoing sound of Erens sudden heavy breathing from his outburst being the only sound. Mikasa felt her body tremble from his yelling, wrapping her arms around herself as she clenched her jaw, praying that her existing tears didn't fall past her dark lashes. No one other than him was ever able to reduce her to feeling this way, he had a right of passage straight to her heart. He always had. He was the only one able to tug on her delicate and stone cold heart strings.

"E-Eren... Please believe me... It's true... I devoured every part of Annies body. There was nothing left of that traitorous Bitch..."

"There's no serium left... We already used the last one on Armin..." He spoke flatly

"We made a new one... And it worked... That's when..." She sighed, willing herself to continue "Armin shattered the crystal to get her body out... I don't even remeber eating such discusting filth..." She wrapped her arms around herself tighter, swallowing thickly to keep down the threatening sensation of vomit.

Erens eyes widened "Made a new one?..."

"Hanji took a sample of your spinal fluid the last time she did an experiment on you... I took the serium she made out of it last night willingly..."

Eren clenched his hands until his knuckles were white "What gives you the fucking right to be so God damn stupid, Mikasa?!" Do you even know what this means?! Why the Hell would you want to go through all the shit you've seen me deal with?! I didn't want this... And you fucking volunteered?!"

"E-Eren... Please..."

Eren huffed irritably and spun on his heel, sharply punching the wall in a fit of rage, the sensation of his blood dripping down his knuckles and fingers nothing to him, steam quickly coaxing his grazed knuckles to heal. Mikasa jumped slightly and went to pull his arm back "Don't fucking touch me!" He shoved her back "What are you now?! A traitor like she was?! You'll end up just like her! The last thing we need is more fucking Monsters!"

Mikasas eyes widened, both of their breathing becoming rapid as the room grew hotter "You'll die like these Monsters will too... Like how I will..." His voice dropped, tears suddenly running down his face as he blinked.

"Eren... We're in this together, no matter what..."  she took a step forward, lightly placing her hand on his heaving chest "I'll follow you anywhere..."

"But not to my death, Mikasa..." His once strong voice fulled by rage only held sadness now as he pulled her close to him once more, wrapping his arms around her tightly "I never wanted you to follow me there..."

"This was my choice, I already knew what the terms and conditions were... You know I'll never hurt or betray you... I know you're just scared..." she lightly reached up and touched his face.

Eren closed his eyes, another tear escaping as she gently wiped it away with her thumb. She leaned in and kissed him softly, her lips there and barley there at the same time "But I wanted you to stay alive..."


End file.
